The present invention relates to hand control devices for the brake and accelerator pedals of motor vehicles and more particularly to a portable hand control device by which a person who does not have the use of his lower extremities is enabled to safely operate a motor vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission.
A search of the prior art failed to uncover any prior art references which disclose the portable hand control device of the present invention. A number of patents were uncovered which disclose motor vehicle brake and accelerator control mechanisms of varying design and complexity. The following is a listing of the patents uncovered during the aforementioned search:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,481,966; 2,548,240; 2,602,348; 2,707,886; 2,777,335; 2,826,089; 3,065,647; 3,089,560; 3,199,365; 3,275,093; 4,143,734.
Several of the above-listed patents disclose hand control installations for motor vehicles adapted for use by double leg amputees and paraplegics to actuate the brake and accelerator pedals of a motor vehicle and thereby provide such persons with the capability of operating an automobile without assistance. The known hand control installations typically employ a rigid mounting or connection to a fixed automobile component, apart from the usual connections to the brake and accelerator pedals or linkages. For example, the above-listed U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,602,348; 2,707,886; 2,777,335; 2,826,089; 3,065,647; 3,089,560; and 4,143,734 each disclose a linkage system for an automotive vehicle hand control having one or more rigid and permanent or semi-permanent connections to the steering column of the vehicle. Such connections provide either support, guidance, leverage or a fulcrum for the hand control linkage systems and are essential elements of the systems.
Thus, the known hand control installations for operating the brake and accelerator pedals of an automobile are not truly portable devices inasmuch as a permanent or semi-permanent connection to a fixed automobile component is required, such as a connection to the steering column or floorboard of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,481,966 and 3,199,365 each disclose a device for controlling the operation of a single pedal of an automotive vehicle by means of a telescoping rod secured to the pedal.
One of the most pressing needs of individuals who do not have the use of their lower extremities, such as amputees and paraplegics, is the necessity for mobility independently of others. Recognition of that need in recent years has resulted in certain improvements in facilities and services at transportation terminals to accommodate amputee and paraplegic travelers. For example, with sufficient advance notice, some automobile rental agencies provide automobiles which are specially-equipped for operation by paraplegics and amputees. However, the requirement for advance notice to the rental agency in most instances is at least 72 hours--and the limited number and models of the specially-equipped automobiles still provide an unnecessary barrier to the mobility of paraplegic and amputee travelers.